Anhelas lo que nunca tuviste
by Jeanette Cullen Black
Summary: Porque todo el mundo piensa que la odias, pero no es así, solo te duele el verla porque piensas que esa vida que ella lleva un día pudo a ver sido tuya.


**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: Bueno, hace días que vengo pensando esta idea y aquí vengo a plasmarla en forma de fic, espero que os guste, gracias por todo vuestro apoyo en mis historias :D**

**Summary: Porque todo el mundo piensa que la odias, pero no es así, solo te duele el verla porque piensas que esa vida que ella lleva un día pudo a ver sido tuya.**

**Título: **Anhelas lo que nunca tuviste.

Leah salió de fase y corrió al árbol más próximo a ponerse la ropa. Como siempre, sus hermanos se dieron la vuelta para que ella pudiera correr desnuda hasta el árbol en el que había guardado sus cosas y con un silbido cuando ya estuvo lista los lobos volvieron a sus posiciones de antes.

Era un fastidio eso de ser la única loba en la manada - o eso pensaba Leah – pues no había nadie que te entendiera. Ni el más dulce Brady que era un cacho de pan reencarnado en una persona, que todo lo entendía y en todo intentaba ayudar.

Aprovechó sus sucias y rotas bailarinas, sin duda, tendría que ir de compras. Esto era otra desventajada de ser loba o lobo, da igual el sexo, siempre te va a pasar. Cuando no puedes controlar tus emociones y entras en fase con ropa y todos te expones a triturar tu ropa, y Leah no era una persona de esas que se lo tragaba todo y aguantaba el chaparrón, de ello que casi no le quedara ropa en el armario, claramente, odiaba su miserable vida.

Todo hubiera ido mejor si su padre todavía estuviera vivo, sin duda. Quizás no hubiese conseguido evitar la imprimación de Sam hacia su prima Leah, pero su padre le hubiese ayudado a seguir adelante, que, aunque su madre lo había intentado y vivía con la ingenua alegría de que lo había conseguido, no era igual que la determinación y la fuerza, además del empeño que su padre le ponía a las cosas, sin duda Sue Clearwater era un gran hombre, un gran hombre que Leah admiraba y al que todavía, después de tres años que hacía de su fallecimiento, seguía sintiendo el dolor como si hubiese sido ayer, nada podía decir de su madre, esa pobre mujer pueblerina, que había conseguido refugio en los brazos de el jefe de policía del condado, Charlie Swan, el padre de Bella.

Leah suspiró y gruñó. No le gustaba nada la idea de tener a Bella, una chupasangre como hermanastra y era un tormento pensar que Renesmee era su sobrinastra o como narices se le llamara a ese lazo familia tan chungo.

Solo sé que no sé nada – se dijo Leah.

Aunque muchos tratasen a Leah como una loba despechada, amargada, fría e ególatra, las cosas no eran así. Leah era una verdadera caja de sorpresas.

Cuando por las noches, después de una dura guardia o un duro día con la manada, llegaba a casa y se desnudaba nada más traspasar la puerta, llegaba al baño casi corriendo, impacientemente y se metía debajo de los suaves y relajantes chorros de el plato de ducha, y después del relajante baño que se llevaba la suciedad y el agotamiento de ese día, se dirigía a la cocina, cogía una manzana y subía a su cuarto a empurrar la cabeza en un libro, cada semana tenía uno distinto, leía de todo, desde las sabias palabras de Shakespeare, al romanticismo de Emily Brontë y qué decir, que de ellas había aprendido mucho.

La loba morena sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Las pequeñas piedrecitas del camino se le clavaban en los pies, aunque llevaba zapatos alguna que otra se colaba por la suela ya que esta estaba demasiado desgastada.

Miró al frente, en donde se alzaba una pequeña caza rojiza y hogareña.

¿Qué por qué era tan masoca? Simplemente, porque el amor era así.

Caminó lo que la separa de la casa de su prima Emily y entró después de haber dado un golpe seco a la persiana de cristal.

El suelo de madera crujió ante el peso de Leah. Delante de ella Claire, Renesmee y Emily así como Paul y Rachel la miraron sin abrir la boca, todos ellos sabían lo duro que era para Leah llegar a esa casa y mirar a Emily y algunos, como en el caso de Jacob, Renesmee, Quill, Rachel y Claire, valoraban el esfuerzo que hacía por aparentar lo más serena posible aunque una cosa tan clara, como el dolor del corazón no podía disimularse.

-Buenos días Leah – saludó cortésmente Renesmee con una sonrisa sincera en sus suaves labios.

Leah movió la cabeza en un gesto que Renesmee ya sabía de sobra que significaba, era la manera rápida de decir 'Buenos días Renesmee'.

No tenía nada en contra de Renesmee, pero intentaba dirigirle la palabra lo menos que podía, extrañamente esa chica podía meterse a cualquier en el bolsillo y Leah quería seguir manteniendo su fachada de chica-fría-independiente y solitaria.

-Buenos días prima, he preparado magdalenas, son caceras, ¿Te apetecen? Y si quieres puedo hacer un podo de café – le ofreció Emily queriendo aparentar lo más serena posible.

Leah se paró en medio de la sala y la miró. Sonrió hipócritamente.

Quería ir y gritarle en la cara que podía meterse sus putas magdalenas por el culo y el café… y con el café ya veríamos que podía hacer con él.

La loba todavía no comprendía como su prima podía hablarle con tanta serenidad después de todo lo ocurrido, ¿Es que acaso no tenía un poquito de sentimientos? ¿Quizás un poquito de vergüenza? ¡Por dios! Está bien, tu eso n puedes controlarlo, te tocó y te tocó, pero al menos podías haber disimulado y haber dejado que el tiempo pasara un poco antes de tirarte a los brazos del muchacho que robó y destrozó en mil y un pedazos el corazón de tu prima, porque Emily, dejame decirte – siguió hablando Leah en pensamientos – que Leah y tú eran como hermanas, casi parecían serlo de sangre y no por el exagerado parecido, si no porque tú la escuchabas, tú la entendías y tú, fuiste su mejor amiga.

Leah cambió el peso al otro pie y volvió a sonreír hipócritamente. Le encanta ver a Emily en esa situación, podía ver como se revolvía incómoda en la silla en la que permanecía sentada.

¿Ahora te sientes incómoda? – Pensó Leah – hipócrita – sentenció.

Suspiró y miró para otro lado, iba a pasar de ella, porqué todos – se dijo a sí misma – no vamos a ser iguales.

-Renesmee, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar a Jacob y a Seth y vamos a hacer algo? – preguntó Leah mirando con ojos sinceros a Renesmee. La joven Cullen no le había hecho nada, y como había dicho antes, todos no vamos a ser igual.

-Me encantaría – comentó esta emocionada, apenas tenía dieciséis años, o esos aparentaba y era lista en cuanto veía una forma de poder caerle bien a Leah, la aprovechaba.

-Bien, vamos – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que saliera de la casa.

Renesmee no tardó en levantarse y ponerse a caminar hacia la salida de la casa de Emily y su antiguo amor, eso sí, después de haberse despedido de todos, si algo tenía la pequeña Cullen era que su carácter cariñoso y amable encantaba a todo el mundo. Algún día – se dijo Leah – me propondré ser como ella, de momento, seguiré con mi actitud cabrona.

Y antes de salir por la puerta se dio la vuelta, sonrió hipócritamente a su prima y le dijo.

-No te oído Emily, solo anhelo lo que un día pudo a ver sido mío, no te culpo, yo creo que hubiese sido tan golfa como tú y hubiese hecho lo mismo – sonrió cínicamente y terminó con un – hasta luego prima, nos vemos.

**N/A: Amo escribir sobre Leah Clearwater, y de verdad me parece mal que no hayan escrito más de ella en los libros de Crepúsculo, ya que me parece un personaje fantástico. Y ahora la preguntar, ¿Por qué siempre aparece Renesmee en todos tus fic? ¡Hay de verdad que lo siento! Muchos pueden odiarla, pero es que no me resisto a ponerla, es mi personaje favorito hahaha. Espero que os haya gustado, ¿Reviews?**


End file.
